My Four Leaf Clover
by RealDirectioner4
Summary: When Finns sister, Melody, come back from boarding school, the drama starts. She falls in love with Rory. But what happens when a monster from her past shows up again?
1. The Start

**Yeah, i lied. I couldnt resist. **

**New Story. Reaad on!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Finn! You KNOW you can't have a kicking contest. IN THE CAR!" Carole screamed. They were heading off to pick up Carole's daughter, Melody. She was coming back from..boarding school. They soon got to the airport and they saw her.<p>

Melody had long curly brown hair, with brown eyes with gold flecks in them. She was about as tall as Kurt and very beautiful. Even Kurt addmitted she had a great sense of fashion.

"Mom! Finn!" The girl squealed, running to them, hugging.

"Hi! i'm Melody, you must be Kurt and Burt.. I've heard alot about you." She said smiling. When Kurt shook her hand, she flinched lightly, but no-one except Kurt noticed. They got her bags and drove to the house. The next morning, Melody would be going to McKinley High as a Junior. They showed her her room, and Melody spent the rest of the night unpacking, not being able to sleep because of the memories that haunt her dreams..

...

"Bye Mom, Burt!" Melody said, running out the door, to catch up with Finn and Kurt. She got in theNavigator as they drove to the school.

"Melody, you should sign up for Glee club! We preform everywhere!" Kurt said, while looking at the road.

She though about it, and nodded, smiling. She needed something to distract herself.

When they finally got there, everyone was whispering about the new girl. She was wearing a flowy white dress, that hit just above her knee, with a brown leather jacket and matching boots.

"Kurt!" A handsome short boy with, what looked like ALOT of gel, walked up to Kurt and hugged him. He looked over at me with his hazel eyes and had a confused look on.

"Hi..I'm Melody, Finns sister. I was at boarding school." I said at once, while he nodded and shook my hand, while I flinched. Once again, Kurt was the only one who noticed, but didn't question it. We walked to the building and into Glee club. I noticed on the was Kurt and Blaine were holding hands, and realization hit me. They were GAY. I always wanted a gay best friend** (A/N: I seriously do..) **

"Hi Kurt, Finn, whose this?" Mr. Shue asked, with a smile on his face.

"Guys, this is Melody, my sister." Finn explained. I blushed and waved. I quickly went and sat next to boy with brown hair and very nice blue eyes. While Mr. Shue was talking about Journey, the boy leaned over and whispered,

"Hi, I'm Rory Flannagan!" He had a thick Irish accent, but I understood him.

"I'm Melody." I said, shaking his hand. I didn't flinch this time, but I still got scared inside.

...

After Glee, a boy with a Mohawk slid up beside me and smiled slyly,

"Hey girl, I'm Puck, but YOU can call me your boyfriend." he said, wiggling his eyebrows, his hand on my knee. I remembered the last time something like this happened, and shot out of my seat, running to the bathroom. I didnt realize they're were footsteps behind me.

"Melody, are you ok? Whenever someone touches you, you flinch.." Rory said, in a worried voice. I felt like I could trust him, maybe he won't do the same thing _he_ did.

My voice trembled and tears gathered in my eyes as I explained what happened.

"Two years ago, I met a boy, his name was David. He was so nice to me, while no-one else was. One day, he followed me to an alley..and...and.." I said, sobbing now. Rory came up and rubbed my back, while I finished the story.

"He..he raped me. The police never got enough evidence and couldn't convict him. I went to a psychiatric school and I got help, but I get nightmares every night...and..Puck was acting just like him.." I said, finishing the story. I didn't even realize he had his arms around me. I finally stopped crying, and stayed with Rory, while he held me. I didn't know why I wasn't scared of him like I was with other people..he just had this air around him that MADE you trust him.

"Rory, you..you can't tell anyone, not even Finn. He would Freak." I whispered in his chest. He nodded, and asked a question.

"What was the boys name?"

"Dave..Dave Karofsky."

* * *

><p><strong>Uhoh! I personally HATE Karofsky, so nows my time to torture him in these... :)<strong>

**Hope you like it!**

**~GWHPS**


	2. Liquor and Hickeys

**Hey! I'm back! You miss me ;D**

**Well, I'll keep updating till I go on vacation, I'll try to update there :) **

**Anyway, Lets Go!**

Last Time..

_"What was the boys name?"_

_"Dave..Dave Karofsky."_

* * *

><p><em>Rory POV<em>

I froze. I knew about Karofsky, and heard he harassed Kurt. My grip tightened as I spoke.

"We have to tell the New Directions."

Melody looked up with tear-soaked cheeks.

"Please, no, they'll think different of me.." she said, sobbing in my chest.

I felt so bad, but I KNEW she had to tell them.

"Please, we're your friends, we'll love you no matter what" I said, kissing the top of her head before I could stop myself. _Ooops._

She finally nodded as we headed to the choir room. Finn instantly looked up and saw me guiding his sister, who was crying, into the room.

"DUDE! Did You HURT HER?" He screeched, while Blaine held him back. Melody started explaining what happened as Rachel calmed Finn down. She told me the story, except...more detail. When she finished, Kurt ran up to her and hugged her tight while everyone went crazy.

"Oh HELL To the NO! GIRL, I WILL CUT HIM"

"Imma go ALL Lima Heights on him! BULLYWHIPS!"

Melody giggled while her friends accepted her, even through her story. I was still thinking about the little zap, when I kissed her...

...

_Melody POV_

It seemed everyone still liked me, I thought as Rory, Finn, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine went over to my house. Kurt and Blaine kept eyeing each other with hungry-animal looks while Finn and Rachel were making out in the back. Ugh. Me and Rory were the only ones not a couple. _I wish.._ No! Rory is your friend, you don't wanna destroy that friendship. _But whats life without risks?_ Ugh!  
>When it seemed we finally got to the house, Klaine and Finchel raced up to their respective rooms, locking the doors. Burt and Mom weren't home, so it was me and Rory only. <em>Lucky me.. ;)<em>

"So, what do you want to blather about?" He asked in his cute Irish accent. I knew "blather" meant talk. I suddenly felt _very_ rebellious, and went into Burt's liquor cabinet. I took out a liquor that gets you drunk very fast while Rory widened his eyes.

"I thought we were staying off the drink?"

I shook my head and poured two drinks.

"I've had enough this week, its Friday, lets have some fun!"

"But...I don't..." I shoved a drink in his hand while turning on the T.v. I found The Human Centipede, and we were so "Hammered" as Rory would say in his adorable Irish accent, we were LAUGHING at the gory and disgusting parts, and crying at the happy parts. Soon enough we were making out like never before. But the weird thing was, I wasn't scared of him._ Must be the alcohol_. The cute Irish picked me up and carried me to my room, where we made out a little more, until we passed out. **( Not repeating LPP )**

...

"Dude! DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH MY SISTER?" screeched a voice, when I opened my eyes, there was Finn, looking like he was about to kill. Me and Rory were under the covers, but we were fully clothed. Well, neither of us had our shirts on, but we didn't..do IT!

"Shut Up Finn! No we didn't, but we surrree heard you and Rachel last night." I said rolling my eyes, before holding my head in pain. Stupid Hangover! As Finn and Rory went downstairs to eat, Rachel walked up to me.

"Melody..You have a hickey.." She said, pointing to my neck and..the top of my boob? I am _never_ drinking again! I turned really red, while pulling on my shirt, and trying to cover up the one on my neck. We walked downstairs to hear Finn interrogating poor Rory.

"Did you or did you not have sex?"

"Don't be such a dope! NO!"

I giggled, then stopped, because Finn and Rory were both staring at me. I was thankful when Kurt and Blaine walked downstairs.

"Hey! Whats going on?" Kurt asked with curiosity.

"You wanna know what happened? RORY HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER!"

I think Rory just stopped trying, and kept hitting his head on the table. Kurt and Blaine were giggling until I have them a death glare.

...

The rest of the weekend was a blur, since I spent most of it trying to get over my hangover, while screaming at Finn that I was still a virgin. I checked the morning before I left for school on my neck. Yup, still there. No amount o cover-up would hide it. When I walked into Glee club, I sat next to Rory, and Puck whispered something in my ear.

"Where did you get the Hickey?"

I glared at him.

**"Not** a Hickey, a bruise."

"Please. I am an EXPERT at Hickeys. Seriously, I can make them into shapes! Anyway, I know when there's one."

I rolled my eyes and starting talking to Rory.

"Are you alright?"

He looked at me with his Blue eyes and I melted.

"Other than the fact that I gave you two hickeys and Finn is still angry at me? Yeah..alright." He whispered.

"AHA! So it was Irish! Damn! You sure know how to mark 'em boy! Wheres the second one?" He said, wiggling his eyesbrows.

"WANKY!"

Before I could come up with a comeback, Mr. Shue walked in.

"Guys, I have bad news. David Karofsky is back at McKinley." His eyes directed at me with sympathy.

I choked with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah! Loong Chapter! :D<strong>

**I thought it was funny. Rory/Melody romance is starting. :) Give me any pet names in the reviews! ****(e.x Klaine, Finchel)**

**~GWHPS**


	3. Melory

**Hey! The winner is ForeverLivebymusic ! I love it :) **

**Anyway, Here it is!**

_Last time.._

_Before I could come up with a comeback, Mr. Shue walked in._

_"Guys, I have bad news. David Karofsky is back at McKinley." His eyes directed at me with sympathy._

_I choked with tears._

* * *

><p>Rory POV:<p>

My jaw LITERALLY dropped! Dave? I put a hand on her back, But she started screaming, and Finn had to carry her to the office. I could see Santana texting like crazy. To the Bully-whips, I guessed.

"That boy will be cornered like a rat. NO-ONE messes with my girl and gets away with it.." She explained, while barking orders into the phone. Me and Kurt finally couldn't stand it and ran to the office, to see Carole and Burt, holding a crying Melody.

"Mel!" I screamed, running in, with Kurt on my heels.

"R-rory?" She whispered, while wiping away her tears. I nodded, and held on to her, while Mr. Figgins talked about how he couldn't do anything about it. Bullsh*t!

"THAT BOY RAPED MY DAUGHTER!" Screamed Burt. He considered Melody his own daughter. She started crying again, while Mr. Figgins cowered under a screaming Burt. Me, Finn, and Kurt went to the nurses office with Melody, while they were fighting. Mr. Shue ran past us into the office, and got in on the fight too. We saw Santana, and Coach Sylvester walking past us with walkie-talkies. Sue winked at us, while talking in the phone. Apparently, she made all the sport teams join the Bully-Whips. We finally got there, and Rory put down Melody, while coaxing her into a sleep.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_ a patch of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_ lay down your head, and close your eyes,_

_and when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here its safe, here its warm, _

_Here is the place where I love you.." _ **(A/N:Yes, thats from the Hunger Games. Love it!)**

Rory was all red as Kurt awwed, and muttered something about "Melory"

"...Do you really love my sister?" Finn whispered, while looking at Rory. The boy went even redder, but right as he was going to announce the words, Melody started bawling in her sleep.

"Melody? Wake up honey, your just with Finny." Finn murmured while gently shaking her. Her beaut- No! Don't think like that Rory..

"Finn? Rory? Kurt?" She whispered, while slowly getting up. Finn gave me a _We're not done with this_ Look. I nodded, while going to help Melody. She shakily got up, and Kurt went with her to the bathroom. After all, he is the gay one here, and Finn would let me go with her alone over his dead body.

"Answer the question." Finn said, while looking directly in my eyes.

...

Melody POV:

I woke up from the usual nightmare of Karofsky chasing me in the alley.. to see the boys looking at me in the nurses office. Kurt was helping me to the bathroom and was filling me in.

"Santana got Sue to help her, in exchange, you have to be a Cheerio though...Oh! And Puck said if Karofsky even BREATHED on you, he would kill him, and Tina was helping him come up with creative murders. Mr. Shue is helping your parents, and the rest of the Glee club is making a surprise for you. Oh, and Rory like you" He said, finishing up.

My cheeks burned, and Kurt noticed.

"How do you know.?"

"Well, he's giving you the same lost-puppy look, like Blaine used to give to me. That reminds me, where is that boy?" Kurt whipped out his phone in record time, texting something to his boyfriend.

I went in the bathroom to see Tina and Rachel, and they asked me a question.

"Ohh! There she is! Melody, which murder sounds better? Coat him with barbecue sauce and feed him to the wolves, or get a shark to eat him alive in water?" They said, giggling while hugging me. I smiled slightly when I saw they cared for me. Rachel opened her mouth and I braced myself.

"Are you officially Melory?" I got confused, and Tina explained.

"Like your and Rory's couple name. Klaine, Finchel, Tike?" My cheeks burned even redder as Rory walked in.

"What are you Blathering about now, Rachel?" He asked with a small smile. Rachel got an evil look on her face, so I cupped her mouth closed, and just shook my head.

"Well, Mr. Figgins needs you Melody."

I walked on with Rory. When we were safe in the hallway, I whispered,

"Please stay, I'm scared."

He looked in my eyes, and whispered back,

"I really want to kiss you right now.." I smiled,and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. It was sweet and short, and he looked ecstatic. We walked hand in hand to the office, then my blood ran cold.

"Hello Melody, long time no see." Said the evil face of David Karofsky.

...

I felt Rory tighten his grip, and step infront of me.

"She doesn't want to see you, Karofsky." he snarled.

"Oh, are you her boyfriend, Irish?" He sneered.

"Yes, actually." Rory smirked, Karofsky clearly did not expect this answer, and growled.

"Alright children! We have come to an agreement." Principle Figgins said calmly.

"David is not allowed to come 20 feet near Melody, and may not have the same classes as her. Also, she must have one person with her at all time, which i'm guessing will be this young man" He said, pointing to Rory, who nodded.

Dave gave me one last look, and he left with his lawyer. I was terrified. So i just squeaked and held on to Rory, who was hugging me and glaring at Karofsky. Burt told us that we're going to his house to eat dinner and talk. He invited Rory, who accepted. We soon got to the house, and while Carole was making dinner, Burt invited the whole New Directions, to tell the news.

"Oh, Imma go ALL Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass!" Santana screeched as soon as she heard.

"Don't worry! Rory is a leprechaun and his magic luck will protect you, Melody!" Squealed Brittney, when she saw me and him holding hands. I knew her and Santana were secretly dating, but didn't say anything to the ditzy blond.

Puck came up to me and whispered.

"Don't worry girl, i'll be watching Karofsky." He hugged me in a brotherly way, and I was so happy everyone was protecting me.

We all went upstairs to play Never have I ever after we ate. Carole and Burt were going to meet with some lawyers, so we had the house to ourselves...

I wonder what will happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, another long chapter. Finally! RoryMelody romance is starting up! Eee! Next one will reveal alot of secrets of the ND. :) **

**~GWHPS**


	4. Welcome to My Life

**Yup! I'm updating faster. This will be a funny chapter :)**

_Last Time.._

_"Don't worry! Rory is a leprechaun and his magic luck will protect you, Melody!" Squealed Brittney, when she saw me and him holding hands. _

_Puck came up to me and whispered._

_"Don't worry girl, i'll be watching Karofsky." He hugged me in a brotherly way, and I was so happy everyone was protecting me._

* * *

><p>We all went upstairs to play Never have I ever after we ate. Carole and Burt were going to meet with some lawyers, so we had the house to ourselves...<p>

...

Ugh. I woke up from a MAJOR hangover. I rembered little bits of last night, like when Kurt used whipped cream instead of hairspray, and Brittney licked it off...or when Finn and Puck started singing The Thong Song mixed with Physical. I lifted my head and saw a certain Irisn boy sleeping next to me. I couldnt get up because him arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked under the blankets, and THANK GOD, were were fully clothed.

"Rory." I shooked him. He just mumbled something, them turned around. I smiled devishly and hit him with a pillow.

"oww!" He opened his eyes and smiled. For once, I wasn't even thinking about Karofsky. All I could think about was how dreamy and blue his eyes were..

"MELODY! Rachels calling us." He grabbed my hand and we went downstairs.

"Coffee. NOW!" I snarled at Rachel. She was dealing with a housefull of hungover teens. Kurt and Blaine were wrapped on the couch, Puck and Quinn were together, waiting for food. Tina and Mike were making out, as usual, and Brittney and Sanata's pinkies were linked.

"food.?" Finn mumbled, half asleep

We ate until it was time to go to school. Yeah yeah, I know, smart idea to drink before school. Please. Shut up.

I grabbed a red ruffle tank, with black skinney jeans, and red flats with studs on them. My hair was pin-point straight and I had major amounts of coverup, due to the fact that Rory had given me yet ANOTHER hickey.

I didn't even remember about Karofsky until I got to school. He just stood there, looking at me with an evil smirk on his face, while I held hands with Rory.

It looked like Puck, Finn, Blaine, and Sam were making a barrier around me. Puck and Finn in the front, Blaine and Sam in the back. I was loving it! I felt like a princess, with an Irish prince. We soon got to Glee when Mr. Shue gave us an assignment.

"You have to sing about something happening in your life RIGHT now."

I smiled. Oh I had enough drama in my life.

...

The next day, I got up and got ready for my song...

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place?<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you<em>

_Do you ever wanna runaway?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room?<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you screaming<em>

_No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<em>

_To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<br>Are you desperate to find something more?  
>Before your life is over<br>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
>Are you sick of everyone around?<br>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
>While deep inside you're bleeding<em>

_No you don't know what it's like  
>When nothing feels all right<br>You don't know what it's like  
>To be like me<em>

_To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
>No one ever stabbed you in the back<br>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<br>Never had to work it was always there  
>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<em>

_To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)<br>To be hurt  
>To feel lost<br>To be left out in the dark  
>To be kicked when you're down<br>To feel like you've been pushed around  
>To be on the edge of breaking down<br>And no one's there to save you  
>No you don't know what it's like<br>Welcome to my life  
>Welcome to my life<br>Welcome to my life_

_..._

Rory instantly got up and hugged me, when I realized I had tears in my eyes. That just basically summed up my life. Everyone was speechless. No-one knew what to say. I smiled slightly and left the room with Rory trailing behind me.

"Are you really like that.?" He said, with a worried face.

"Sometimes, I guess. Ecpecially before I met you.." I sighed, while he held my hand.

"Look, i'm going to the bathroom, I'll be there in a second." He left to go to the bathroom. When he left, I slid to the floor, sobbing, until I heard someone.

"Hello Melody, I missed you. Lets...'Catch up' " There was Dave Karofsky, heading towards me. I knew I was alone..

"I told you if you told anyone, I would just keep repeating the past, and, lookie you told your boyfriend." He grabbed my neck and started kissing me, I tried to scream, but he just punched me in the gut. I tried to kick him, but he just kept hitting ME. I just gave up, until I hfelt the weight getting lifted off me, and Karofsky scream.

"Thats how we do it in Lima Heights!" Santana chuckled abouve me, with a razor in her hand. She told everyone she had razors in her hair, but I didn't know she was serious!

"Girl, we're going to the hospital, he eat you up pretty bad, lets go." I was frozed with fright. She picked me up and ended up carrying me. I needed Rory. Where was he?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! The song was Welcome to my life, by Simple Plan. Love it!<strong>

**Anyway, next chapter will be sorta sad... :( I hate doing this to poor Melody, but I **

**Loved when Santana hurt Karofsky. :) Anyway, Love Reviews!**

**~GWHPS**


	5. You're not alone

**Sooo sorry for not updating soon enough! I'm leaving in a week to Europe, and I don't know if I can post story's there. I'll try though! Oh, and you should read FoverLivebyMusic's story, Glee Project at WMHS! Awesome story :) Its about a girl named Lola, who falls in love with Damien! I really liked it :) Anyway, Read on!**

* * *

><p>Melody POV:<p>

_My head hurts. My legs hurt. My stomach hurts. Heck, EVERYTHING hurts. I slowly opened my eyes and heard a voice._

_"Well, well, Lookie whos awake? Lets go." I saw Dave Karofsky and screamed._

_4 hours earlier..._

Rory POV:

I just left Melody for ONE second! And of course, a hockey player jumps me. He tied me to the chair in the janitors closet, while I tried to scream.

"Oh, shut up! MY boy Karofsky is probably fu****g the brains out your little girlfriend, and there ain't nothing you can do about it!" He laughed. I got so angry, I blacked out for a few seconds. When I came back, there was blood on the floor, and the hockey player was unconscious. I ran to the place where I left Melody.

"MELODY!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. Mr. Shue came out around a corner, while I explained what happened.

"I only left her for a few seconds, till the hockey player-" Mr Shue cut me off.

"Save it for the police, we have to find Melody!" We split up, and I got a call. Mr. Shue told me to meet him by her locker. There was a cut up Karofsky, not dead, but hurt badly. And...there were the clothes Melody was wearing thrown about. Blood was everywhere. I almost had a panic attack, until Mr. Shue told me Santana called him, and everyone was at the hospital. I nodded and ran while he dealed with Karofsky.

...

I ran to the waiting area, where everyone in the ND was. Finn tried to beat me up, but Puck held him back. I explained what happened, and he calmed down and cried. Kurt was also crying **(A/N Melody and him were bff's)**, With Blaine holding him, trying not to. All the girls except Santana were crying. Puck thought of Melody as his sister, and was murmuring death threats, and Santana was screaming into her phone in Spanish. Finn finally started explaining.

"Karofsky raped her. AGAIN. Santana found her after he finished, and the doctors are preventing any pregnancy's right now. She also...has bruises and cuts everywhere. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!" Finn broke down again, sobbing onto his mom. We waited 3 hours, until the doctor said she could have visitors. First were Carole and Burt. Then, finally, it was mine.

Me, Kurt, and Finn walked into her room and I gasped. She looked so fragile and scared. I wanted to KILL Karofsky!

"Finny?" She croaked, while Finn hugged her, and stayed strong. I walked next to her and took her hand. She flinched.

She NEVER flinched when I touched her before! DAMN KAROFSKY!

"Mel? It's Rory.." I whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek. She relaxed, while I held her hand, Finn sat next to her, and Kurt was reading the lasted Vogue to her, criticizing every outfit. She eventually fell asleep, and the nurses ushered us out. Melody wouldn't let go of my hand, and every time I tried, she whimpered, so the nurse smiled and said something.

"You know, rape victims usually are afraid of everyone. She must really love you if she isn't scared." she smiled again, and left.

I smiled, and eventually fell asleep..

...

Melody POV:

_My head hurts. My legs hurt. My stomach hurts. Heck, EVERYTHING hurts. I slowly opened my eyes and heard a voice._

_"Well, well, Lookie whos awake? Lets go." I saw Dave Karofsky and screamed._

I snapped open my eyes, and saw a certain adorable boy laying with me in the hospital bed. I sighed and layed down and snuggled up to him. I saw him smile slightly, and wrap his arms around me, hushing me to sleep. But I didn't want to sleep. So I thought about the days events. The doctors stopped...the..."stuff" from getting me preggo, so I was safe from that. They patched up my wounds, and made me stay for a couple of days.

"Melody..hi." Rory whispered, kissing my cheek softly. I filched, then froze. I could see the hurt in his blue eyes. I kissed him on the lips for a second, then felt better. He smiled, and slowly got up in a sitting position.

"Are you ok?" His voice strained. He thought this was his own fault, for leaving me alone.

"My legs just hurt a little, but other than that, i'm fine." Rory looked like he was going to kill someone. That 'someone' was Karofsky. I shivered when I thought his name. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Melly!" Puck ran in, hugging me. I giggled and hugged him back. He wasn't such a douche around me. huh. The rest of the ND trailed in behind him.

Melody, we have a song for you..here it is!" Rory jumped off the bed, and got up with them:

_Rachel: May the angels protect you _  
><em>Trouble neglect you <em>  
><em>And heaven accept you when its time to go home <em>  
><em>Quinn: May you always have plenty <em>  
><em>The glass never empty <em>  
><em>Know in your belly <em>  
><em>You're never alone <em>

_Mercedes: May your tears come from laughing _  
><em>You find friends worth having <em>  
><em>With every year passing <em>  
><em>They mean more than gold <em>  
><em>Tina: May you win but stay humble, <em>  
><em>Smile more than grumble <em>  
><em>And know when you stumble <em>  
><em>You're never alone <em>

_Together: Never alone _  
><em>Never alone <em>  
><em>I'll be in every beat of your heart <em>  
><em>When you face the unknown <em>  
><em>Wherever you fly <em>  
><em>This isn't goodbye <em>  
><em>My love will follow you stay with you <em>  
><em>Baby you're never alone <em>

_Rory: I have to be honest _  
><em>As much as I want it<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna promise that the cold winds won't blow <em>  
><em>So when hard times have found you <em>  
><em>And your fears surround you <em>  
><em>Wrap my love around you <em>  
><em>You're<em> never_ alone _

_Kurt: May the angels protect you _  
><em>Trouble neglect you <em>  
><em>And heaven accept you when its time to go home <em>  
><em>And when hard times have found you <em>  
><em>And your fears surround you <em>  
><em>Wrap my love around you <em>  
><em>You're never alone<em>

I smiled and hugged everyone. The girls and Kurt and I were talking about the latest fashion styles, when the nurse appeared.

"Melody? You're ready to go home." I got up slowly and followed Burt and Mom. They invited Rory, Blaine, and Rachel. Santana winked at Rory and mouthed something, but I didn't quite catch it..

...

Rory POV:

I blushed. Santana just mouthed "_get some"_. I was not going to take advantage of Melody while she was weak..._i wish.._ NO! Wait, their lips are moving..oh! They're talking!

"Rory? Are you there?" Melody smiled. We were in her room and her parents were sleeping, already. Finn and Rachel were out, and I didn't even WANT to know what Kurt and Blaine were doing!

"So..as I was saying..I think we should do it" I gasped at her. She looked serious and everything. We're only Juniors, and after what happened?

"Ok..i'll explain. I don't want to remember Karofsky..I want to remember YOU." I blushed, and nodded. Her lips touched mine, then the clothes disappeared...

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Fooled you! Since i'm leaving soon and I won't be able to update, here's a HUGE chapter. Keep reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>Melody POV:<p>

I slowly opened my eyes, and found Rory next to me. Oh god, how I love him. His mouth was slightly open, and his cheeks were pink. He was still asleep, but adorable! I snuggled myself up to Rorsie (Yes, pet name), and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you.." He whispered, looking in my eyes. I was about to kiss him when, a certain Latin ran in.

"Guy- Oh, WANKEY!" We blushed, while she smirked. Brittney ran in behind her.

"OMG! BABY LEPRECHAUNS!" She squealed, until she saw a condom wrapper.

"No Leprechaun babys?" She whispered. I shook my head, still red. Rory chucked, while telling her to check on her dolphins.

"Ok, how did you get in my house?" I asked, while putting on underwear, unaware that Rory was staring at me. Santana giggled.

"Burt and Carole called the ND because they'se be going..TO DA LAWYERS!" I giggled, and pulled on my shirt, while Rory pouted. I glared at him, and he went to get dressed into the bathroom. We talked until he came out, smiling like never before. We went downstairs and Finn and Puck and Blaine cornered Rory.

"You..you had sex..with my SISTER?" Finn said, his face getting redder by the second.

"Um..we-well, we..w-" Blaine chucked, and told Finn to calm down.

"Did you use protection?" Asked Blaine kindly. He nodded, they let him out, but Puck and Finn glared at him. Yes, Puck considered me a sister. Rachel was making some kind of pancakes while arguing with Kurt.

"NO! I want those floral shirts!"

"But they look ATROCIOUS on you!"

"I don't care!"

Divas.

Brittney was asking Blaine to be the god mommy of one of the dolphin-baby's. He had to explain to her that Kurt, nor him, can get pregnant. I smiled, until someone tapped my shoulder.

"Please tell you're brother's to stop. They're scaring me" Rory looked at me with wide eyes, while pointing to Puck and Finn, who were still glaring at him. I giggled, and Yelled at them. They instantly stopped.

"So..lets sit" He gestured, to the couch. I smiled and sat in his lap, while he played with my hair.

"Melory is soo cute. Almost as much as Klaine!" Tina squealed.

"Nothing beats Kurt and Blaine!" Kurt gasped, giggling. They fake-fought over who was the cutest.

Burt and Carole walked in, while me and Rory were kissing. Great timing.

"Umm...kids! We have news!" Carole said with a shaky voice.

"They want Melody at the police station. To talk to Karofsky.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok enough! Hehe, Intense chapter! Reviews are appreciated, as usual. Anyway, tomorrows the Christmas episode. Eee!<strong>

**Danke! (Thats German for thanks) **

**~GWHPS**


	6. Karofsky

**hey :) I forgot to tell you what the song was, by the way! Its Lady Antebellum, you're not alone. Oh, and thanks to Olivia Marie 20, for the idea :D **

**Anyway, read on! **

* * *

><p><span>Rory POV:<span>

We froze. There was no way in HELL she's going near him again! No, NO!

"Guys?" Burt asked, tentatively.

Then, Santana LOST IT.

"NO HAY MANERA EN EL INFIERNO SE VA A CERCA DE MI NIÑA! YO SOY DE LIMA HEIGHTS ADJACENT, ¿SABES CUAL ES? EN UNA PARTE MALA DE LA CIUDAD! LO CORTARé!" **(A/N Use google translate XD)**

Melody giggled, then froze again, realizing she'd have to talk to him. We got in the car, me, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Puck, Blaine, and Melody. We couldn't fit anymore, so the rest had to drive there. We finally got there, and Melody went inside...

...

Melody POV:

I went inside, terrified. There was only me, Karofsky, and two police men.

"So Melly honey, they already convicted me. Wanna give me a kiss goodbye?" Karofsky said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know what? I'm not scared of you anymore." I then realized, I wasn't. I had so many friends protecting me and an amazing boyfriend. "All you do is act like you own me, when you don't. I hate you." I smirked. His face turned red, and he spoke slowly and evilly.

"Did you know they keep minors, maybe 5 years? I will keep doing this, until you love me.." I screamed, and heard Rory busting through the door, behind him security guards trying to stop him. He grabbed me and hugged me, stopping the screaming. I saw the jealousy in Karofsky's eyes. But...it wasn't at me? I follows his eyes, and saw him staring at.. Kurt and Blaine? I was so confused. Before I could ask, they took him into custody.

"Are you ok, my love?" I looked at him in confusion, and he chucked, swaying us slightly. The detective then started asking me questions, and I made Rory stay, calming me when I got scared.

"And..who are you?" Detective Shards asked Rory.

"Her boyfriend." He smiled, kissing my cheek. He then told his story, of the hockey player. Shards nodded, taking notes. Then, he dismissed us. Santana ran up to us, and asked me what happened.

"I heard Karofsky say something, then Rory get super angry, and bust through the doors."

I explained to her what Karofsky said. She had a dark look on her face, and was reaching towards her hair. Her razor-blades, I guessed. Burt and Carole told us we're going out to dinner, so I could explain why Rory busted through the door like an animal, causing him to blush.

* * *

><p><strong>I am soo sorry! I have no idea what to write next. :- Please, more ideas! **

~**GWHPS**


	7. Promise Rings

**Thank you Olivia Marie 20! This chapter would not exist without you! :)**

**And, I'm mad at Matthew Morrison. He cut the Klaine Promise Ring scene out of the Christmas episode! Blaine was going to give Kurt a promise ring made of bubble-gum wrappers in the shape of a bow tie! ADORABLE!**

* * *

><p>Melody POV:<p>

Well, all with Karofsky is over. Just in time for Christmas! Rory keeps asking me what I want, but i'm not going to make him spend his moneyon me, like Rachel was making Finn do. I swear, sometimes, I feel like Finns dating Kim Kardashian.

"Melody?"

I snapped out of my day-dream. Kurt was standing with Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana and Britts. We were having a sleepover.

"We're all going upstairs, ok?" I smiled and nodded, while they ran upstairs. I got the popcorn and ran up with them. We ended up talking about our boyfriends and giving facials(Courtesy of Kurt!). My face felt so smooth. Soon, we started watching a movie, until we heard a tap on the window.

I opended it and saw Puck.

"Puck, What are you DOING? Are you asking to get shot?" He chuckled.

"Well Melly, me and the boys are crashing your party." He gestured down, and there was Rory, Sam, Artie, Mike, Blaine, and Finn?

"Finn? You know you live here..right?" I asked, and he turned red. Then I turned on Puck.

"You do realize I live on the second floor, right?" He nodded, jumping on tree branches, until he got to my window. They all followed. Except Artie, he mumbled "Idiots" and went to the door, picking it. Soon, we were all giggling, watching Disney movies, that is, until Burt walked in. The boys hid under my bed and in my closet.

"Honey, Me and Carole are going out, ok?" I nodded, and told them bye.

"Puckerman! You can come out the closet!" I said, giggling. He walked out, red, when Burt left. The boys also came out, talking again. Rory wrapped me up in a hug, and asked me a question.

"Mel, what would you like for Christmas?" I shook my head.

"I don't want you wasting your money on me." I said, kissing his nose. He chuckled, then we went to picking a movie. All of a sudden, Blaine ran in the room.

"OH MY GOD! I FOUND HARRY POTTER!" He screamed, and I squealed. I loved Harry Potter. It was the last one. I cried when Dobby died, and laughed when Voldemort did. Rory just gave me strange looks. Yes, I'm a Potterhead.

"I'm sleepy." I whispered. We all took the living room. I pulled out a sleeping-bag and crawled in with Rory. He hugged me aginst his chest, and lulled me into a sleep...

...

Rory POV:

Melody will be the death of me. At least Rachel gave Finn a list. I have nothing! I caught up with Kurt, he was her best friend, after all.

"Kurt! What would Melody love for chritmas?"

He gave me the Bi*ch glare.

"She told me this would happen. I can't tell you." He walked away, swishing his bag. I was about to give up, until Blaine walked up to me.

"Rory, I heard you are having problems finding Melody a present. Well...I had the same problem with Kurt. They're both stubborn. Just.. watch her, what she gets happy about." He smiled and walked away. This was a moment where i'm happy Blaine was so dapper.

I smiled smugly and walked down the halls. I felt-

SPLASH

There was the laughter, and a slushie. It was like being b*tch slapped by an iceberg. I gasped, and someone grabbed my hands and dragged me to a bathroom.

"Just sit, Rory."

Melody. Of course. There was blue slushie EVERYWHERE! In my hair, shirt, pants...

"Here, I brought extra clothes, yours, of course" She said, smiling and handing me the clothes. I saw a book in her bag. A worn copy of Harry Potter. Hmm...

"Thanks, Mel" I said, kissing her cheek. She giggled, and took off my shirt to wash. I leaned my head back and finished washing my hair. We worked silently, and she handed back my shirt. When I was cleaned up, it was already time to go home. Finally!

"Melody, I need to get some-things. I'll be over later." I kissed her lips softly, then walked away with a tingly feeling I always got when we kissed. I went to the mall and found what I was looking for..

...

Melody POV:

Ugh. Where was he? I wondered, checking my phone. It was already 7! I tapped my foot, until I heard music coming out the window. I gasped. There was Rory, with a music-box, singing me a song out my window! **(A/N Yes, Super Cheesy-Adorable!Rory.)**

_You're__ tall and fun and skinny_  
><em>Youre really, really pretty<em>  
><em>Melly<em>

_Im the Mickey to your Minnie_  
><em>You're the Tigger to my Winnie<em>  
><em>Melly<em>

_I wanna take ya to the city_  
><em>Gonna take you out to dinney<em>  
><em>Melly<em>

_You're cuter than a guinnie pig_  
><em>Wanna take you up to Dublin<em>  
><em>Thats in Ireland!<em>

I gasped and giggled, inviting him in. Thank the little dwarf who reads romance novels and shots lightening out its boobs Burt and Carole weren't home!

"Look, I know you said no presents, but.." He gestured to the box. I smirked, and opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver ring, with a heart and tiny diamonds. I started panicking, until he explained.

"Its not a proposal..its a promise. I promise to love you forever and ever. I felt tears running down my cheeks and he wiped them away, kissing me. The ring fit perfectly. I texted Finn to make sure he wasn't coming home, and with Kurt..I knew he wasn't coming anytime soon. We went up to my room, and had some fun.. ;)

...

Rory POV:

BEST. PRESENT. EVER! I thought, wrapping my arms around my beautiful sleeping girlfriend. I sighed, thinking about how much I loved her until someone walked in.

"Mel, we ne-" Burt paused, in the doorway, looking at them with wide eyes. Melody slowly woke up, and gasped. They were completely naked under the sheets. He sighed through his nose.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs." We nodded quickly. 15 minutes later, we were downstairs, in the living room, with Finn and Burt glowering at us.

"So. Nice weather?" I said, breaking the silence with an akward laugh. Melody hit my arm, trying not to laugh.

"Ok, when did this start?" Burt said, glowering.

"When we got back from the hospital, when you and Carole were at the lawyers." Melody said, holding my hand. I smiled, remembering.

"Did he take advantage of here?" Burt yelled at me, while Finn was glaring at me, also.

"WHAT? No-" I was cut off by Melody.

"Oh my god! Rory would never do that! I was the one who asked! Its not always the boy! Like Kurt? He is SOO not an angel when you're not there!" Melody screamed, and Burt looked surprised. I did to, trying to calm her down. She sat, and glowered at Finn.

"Al least...Did you use protection?" Burt asked. I nodded. I'm not that stupid!

"Just..just go..Finn, call Kurt. And Blaine. We need to talk." He said. We ran up, and locked the door. She sighed, and smiled at me.

"That was quick." She giggled, and jumped in my arms. Tomorrow was school. I wonder if we were going to get hell...

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! DAMIEN MGINTY IS STAYING ON GLEE! YAY! I can write more about Rorykins! ;D<strong>

**Anyway, Reveiws appreciated. **

**~GWHPS**


	8. Cuts and Cars

**I'm starting up the drama again! Last chapter was too fluffy. Anyway, sorry to Rory :(**

**Read ON!**

* * *

><p>Melody POV:<p>

Rory, you're going to be ok, just..why?" I looked into his blue eyes. He had tears flowing out them, sobbing, and started explaining...

**_earlier that day.._**

Ugh. School. I got up slowly, and brushed my hair and did my morning routine. I slipped on a purple shirt with skinny jeans and heels, when I got a text.

_Rory : Hey Beautiful ;)_

_Melody: Hey :)_

_Rory: Hurry! I'm at your door!_

I giggled, and grabbed my bag, running to the door.

"Rory!" I gasped, as he picked me off the ground, kissing and spinning me. I giggled, as getting in his car. We drove to school silently humming to music. When we finally got there, I felt like everyone was staring at me. We walked down the hall, hand-in-hand, giggling. We finally got to the choir room, and saw Mr. Shue smiling. He told us to sit.

"Alright kids! Karofsky is finally in jail!" Puck Whooped and Santana cheered. We all laughed and talked throughout the hours. Finally, the girls made all the boys take off their shirts and strut.

"C'mon Rory! Please?" I said, giving him my puppy-dog eyes. He sighed, pulling off his shirt. At first, everything was ok. Until Rachel saw something.

"Rory? Why do your arms..Oh My God!" Rachel screamed, pulling him down, examining his arms, while Rory tried to pull away. I ran over and gasped. He had red marks all over them, as if..as if he was CUTTING himself. I grabbed his arms, put on his shirt, and left the room, to go to the bathroom.

"Rory, whats going on?" I asked, grabbing his arm. His eyes were starting to get watery, and I softened up a bit.

"Rory, you're going to be ok...just, why?" I looked into his blue eyes, and tears were coming faster. I set him down in the chair, which the janitor left, and calmed him down, stroking his hair. When he finally could talk, he explained.

"When...when Karofsky raped you.." I filched. "I got so depressed in the hospital. I thought you wouldn't make it. Melody, there was so much blood where he did it! And..and I couldn't live knowing I could have prevented it..So when you were in critical condition, I went to the bathroom. I found a razor..and just did it." He said, finishing his story. I kissed all the marks, comforting him again.

"Rory..we have to go to the doctor's at least..to get lotion to help the wounds." I said firmly. I know he was afraid of doctors, but what if it gets infected?

He nodded slowly, getting up. Sam ran in through the door, Blaine following him. I just nodded my head, passing them while holding Rory's hand.

...

Rory POV:

I never wanted Melody to find out. It was a mistake. And now I was going to the doctor, just great. Mummy would freak out!  
>We finally got to the doctors, and we were the only one's there. We walked in and Melody explained to the doctor, showing<br>my cuts.

"So...is there like a special cream or something?"

He examined her.

"I take you're his girlfriend. Well, I have to see them. Hold on."

I hate the smell of the doctors, and now he was asking me questions.

"So why, young man?" He looked worried.

I explained about how Karofsky raped Melody and that I can't live without her. He smiled slightly, then coughed and gave us a prescription.

"Thank GOD!" I said, exiting the doctors office. Melody still looked worried at me.

"Don't worry." I said, kissing her softly. She smiled slightly, then got in my car.

...

Melody POV:

My jaw dropped.

"Rory..come here."

We were at my house, and I was surfing the web. Oh, Rory.

"Yeah?" His head poked around the corner.

"Explain this." I said, pointing to the screen. He flushed red. (.com/watch?v=7xHqQaEUFFw)

' Ok, say, girl get down on the floor and drop that booty low.' Said a boy with fluffy dirty blond hair.

"Girl, get down on the floor and drop that booty low." A younger Rory said, *laughter*

"ok, now say, Girl, get in the car in 5 mintues and i'll work some magic"

"Girl, Get in the car in 5 mintues and i'll work some magic!' *more laughter*

Rory was flushed red. He was doing an American accent through the whole video.

I giggled. "Well, Rory, you acually sound really sexy doing that accent."  
>He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.<p>

"Girl, get in the car in 5 minutes , and i'll work some magic!" He said, in the American accent. We then heard a voice.

"WHAT did you say?" Finn interrupted, looking shocked. Me and Rory burst out laughing. Finn looked more confused then ever.

"Just..just KEEP YOUR WEIRD SEX GAMES TO YOURSELVES!" He screeched, running out the room. That made us laugh even more. I soon started tearing up, and Kurt came in, angry.

"SHUDDUP!" slamming out door.

Rory looked me in the eyes, and said,  
>"Girl, get in the car in 5 minutes and i'll work some magic." I started giggling, but he looked serious.<p>

"My parents are home!" I whispred.

"My house." He shrugged, and I giggled and followed him to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Watch the video! Soooo funny!<strong>  
><strong>~GWHPS<strong>


	9. Sequal!

**Hey guys! Yes, im still in Europe. But..I came here to tell you...**

** IM MAKING A SEQUAL!**

**Oh yes... its going to be called "Daddy Issues" **

**Its focoused more on Rorys family :) Still has that adorable Meory in it! **

**Anyway, I know I sid ill write a sequal to Little Pink Plus, but I have to wait for  
><strong>**Vampire Diaires new season to start up again...anyway, heres the summar for Daddy Issues!**

* * *

><p>"Rory Flannagan was having an amazing life. He had a loving girlfriend, true friends, and a loving mother..but wheres his father? Yes, Aydan Flannagan is the most feared Mafia Boss in the USA. Now, hes coming to see his son, for the first time in 8 years...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw and PM any thoughts or ideas! <strong>

**~GWHPS**


End file.
